csifandomcom-20200225-history
10-7
10-7 is the twenty-fourth episode and season three finale of . Synopsis While investigating the murder of man hired to make dirty bombs that terrorists intend to set off in Miami, Horatio finds the bloody fingerprint of his brother, Raymond, whom he believed to be dead. However, when Raymond's son is kidnapped, he emerges from deep undercover and the estranged brothers must work together to save the boy. Meanwhile, while processing a crime scene, an unknown assailant holds a gun to Calleigh's head and, after a deadly confrontation in her ballistics lab, she is left doubting that she can continue as a CSI. Plot An explosion at a warehouse party during a DJ's set brings the Miami CSIs to the scene. Detective John Hagen tells Horatio that three people were killed in the blast. The warehouse was being used for a spontaneous party, but the explosion came from the building next door. When Horatio and Hagen venture through the hole in the wall, they find the body of another man. Ryan Wolfe is on his way to the crime scene when he's stopped by Erica Sikes, an attractive young reporter who thanks him for the tip about the explosion. Inside, Hagen is questioning a man from the warehouse, Matt Young, who saw a man named Scott Owens arguing with Gary, the DJ, shortly before the explosion. Horatio and Ryan explore the scene and Ryan discovers a mercury switch, which was responsible for the bomb's detonation. Horatio surmises the music from the DJ's speakers set off the bomb. When Ryan finds an altimeter switch, Horatio concludes that this was the bomber's workshop. In the autopsy room, Alexx tells Horatio that she found a piece of plastic with wire inside in the back of the bomber, Brandon Miller. She also shows Horatio that Brandon was stabbed with a knife before the explosion. Horatio calls Calleigh and tells her to look for the knife at the scene. She goes into the room where the bomber's workshop and notices a spot where the dust hasn't covered the floor, indicating something was removed. While she sifts through it, someone comes up behind her and puts a gun to her head. She hear the click of the gun, and then the sound of the person walking away. She jumps up and looks for the person, but she only encounters Delko. Alexx finds potassium iodide in Miller's blood, causing Horatio to realize that the bomber was making radioactive bombs. Ryan tells Horatio the bombs are being made with TNT and Horatio is able to track the TNT used to a staff sergeant named Tim Stoddard, who sold the TNT to Miller to pay for his gambling debts. Stoddard denies stabbing Miller. Delko runs the prints on the knife, and though he gets a hit, the database tells him he's not authorized to see the result. Horatio inputs his password and comes up with the result: his own brother, Ray. Sure enough, Agent David Park shows up soon after Horatio's search to tell him that Raymond had infiltrated a Colombian drug ring using drug money to make dirty bombs. He also tells Horatio that Raymond missed his last check in. Erica corners Ryan to ask for leads in the case, and though he refuses to comment he does let slip that the lab is testing a sample of potassium iodide. Aaron Peters shows Horatio that the LED piece found in Miller's back isn't from a bomb, but used in a hip Miami bar called Club Freeze. Matt Young, the suspicious party-gower, was at Club Freeze and happens to have potassium iodide on him, which he claims he takes for a thyroid problem. In the ballistics lab, Calleigh is preparing to listen to the sound of various guns being cocked to try to identify the one the was held to her head. A concerned Delko cocks the guns by her ear. She recognizes one of them, a rare Ruger. She's determined to find the gun. Horatio questions Matt, who proves to be a militant who views America as a corporation. He spots Yelina through the window and makes a reference to Ray, Jr. Horatio runs out and asks Yelina where Ray, Jr. is. She calls her mother who tells her that Ray, Jr. never got home from soccer practice. Horatio is forced to tell Yelina that Ray is alive and that Ray, Jr. could be in danger. Hagen informs Horatio that Matt escaped from custody. Horatio races to his car and discovers Ray inside waiting for him. Ray explained that the Feds forced him to work undercover after they discovered he was a dirty cop. He tells Horatio that he killed Brandon Miller because he found out Ray was a cop. Horatio informs him that the rest of the bombers have his son. Horatio and Hagan go through Matt's apartment and finds a soccer schedule and a numeric code on a piece of paper. When Matt's landlord brings them Matt's car information, Horatio realizes the model has OnStar and can be tracked. He tells Hagen he'll take it from there in order to protect Hagen. Hagen is visibly upset but finally relents and leaves. Horatio and Ray track the signal from Matt's car and locate him at a warehouse. Matt and another man are standing over Ray, Jr. Horatio and Ray exchange shots with them; Matt goes down but Ray is hit as well. The other man escapes and Horatio rescues Ray, Jr. and sends him outside before he can spot his father. Calleigh and Delko are watching Erica Sikes' news broadcast, which contains information about the potassium iodide and possible dirty bomb threat. Delko suspects Ryan of leaking the information and blames him for the panic going on in Miami right now. Hagen comes to see Calleigh in the ballistics lab, depressed about his career. He tells her he hasn't felt like a hero lately. She suggests they get coffee as friends and goes off to finish something in another part of the lab. Suddenly she hears a gun cock--the exact same one that was held to her head--and Hagen shoots himself. Calleigh is shaken, but she notices something in Hagen's pocket as he's being wheeled away on a gurney and pulls it out. She realizes that John took it from the bomber's workshop, hoping to be a hero, and that's why he held the gun to her head. Tyler determines the piece of paper found at Matt's apartment is the weather forecast, including wind speeds, for that afternoon. Horatio rushes to Carillo Park just in time to stop the helicopter carrying the bomb from taking off. The bomb's timer is already set and Horatio looks carefully at the wires before cutting one of them, which disarms the bomb. Returning to the station, he tells Yelina that she needs a break, and she counters that he does as well. She smiles when he hands her tickets to Brazil. In the ballistics lab, some of Hagen's blood from the ceiling falls on Calleigh, and she puts the gun down and leaves, pulling her nameplate off the ballistics roster as she does. Delko smirks grimly when he sees Ryan on the news, but leaves before seeing Ryan praise his colleagues. Horatio takes Yelina and Ray, Jr. to the airport where a plane awaits. But to Yelina and Ray, Jr's surprise, it is Ray Sr, who was wearing a vest when he was shot rescuing Ray, Jr., who is going with them, not Horatio. Yelina hesitates, then goes off with Ray as Horatio looks on. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Sofia Milos as Yelina Salas Guest Cast * Holt McCallany as John Hagen * Brian Poth as Tyler Jenson * Dean Winters as Raymond Caine * Alex Buck as Raymond Caine Jr * Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Aaron Peters * Amy Laughlin as Erica Sykes * Matt Cedeno as Gary * Charity Guthrie as Amanda * Maliabeth Johnson as Tiffany * Kirk 'Sticky' Jones as Scott Owens * Adam Chambers as Brandon Miller * Alex Feldman as Matt Young * Stephen Ramsey as Staff Sgt. Wayne Stoddard * Lance Reddick as David Park * Bill Bolender as Ralph Windham * Deep Katdare as Nassar * Susan Pari as Linda Rivers Major Events * Horatio's brother, Raymond Caine Sr. is introduced for the first time. *It's soon revealed that John Hagen was the one responsible for holding a gun to Calleigh's head at the crime scene. *Hagen later commits suicide in the Ballistics Lab, leaving Calleigh shaken. *Raymond is reunited with Yelina and Ray Jr. and the three of them head off to Brazil to start a new life together. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes